An abstract strategy game is a strategy game aiming to minimize luck, and without a theme. Almost all abstract strategy games conform to the definition of: a board or card game, in which there is no hidden information, no non-deterministic elements (such as shuffled cards or dice rolls), in which (usually) two players or teams take a finite number of alternating turns.
Many classic board games, including Checkers, Chess, Go, and Mancala are strategy games. Play is sometimes said to resemble a series of puzzles the players pose to each other. There is an intimate relationship between abstract strategy games and puzzles where every board position presents the player with a puzzle that in theory could be solved by logic alone. A good abstract game can therefore be thought of as potentially interesting logic puzzles, and the play consists of each player posing such a puzzle to the other. Good players are the ones who find the most difficult puzzles to present to their opponents.
The following description and discussion of the prior art is undertaken in order to provide background information so that the present invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context. This background provides reference to specific prior art relating to abstract strategy games.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,934 to Shoptaugh shows a board game consisting of fixed home positions on each side thereof with a plurality of sliders between the two home positions with spaces for the reception of the playing pieces of each of the players. The object of the game is to move one player's pieces from one home position to the other before the opponent can do so.
However, the object of the present invention is clearly distinguishable from the game shown in Shoptaugh. Furthermore, the subject invention is directed to a game apparatus and method of play, whereby a winner is determined when a player places a predetermined number of game pieces in a predetermined arrangement (such as a diamond, square, or other arrangement), which is critical to the instant invention. Shoptaugh, on the other hand, describes a game apparatus whereby a winner is determined by moving his playing pieces from one home area on one side of the board to the other home area on the other side before his opponent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an unusual game apparatus, in which the game board surface can be changed or altered by a player as that player's turn, rather than simply placing another game piece on the surface.
Shoptaugh specifically teaches maze-like barriers that protrude upwardly from slats, such that by moving the slats mazes are formed that prevent or channel piece movement. The invention, as claimed, positively recites a flat, planar surface with wave forms for setting slats in exact position for the game board, lacking in any obstructive barriers and game pieces are not changed or moved from the apertures, only rotated within apertures to set the color of the player occupying that aperture, thereby distinguishing over this reference in every respect. Not only does Shoptaugh require reassemblable maze structures, Shoptaugh does not teach arranging game pieces in a predetermined pattern.
The addition of U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,113 to Nelson does little to change the traversal. Nelson shows a method of playing a game making predetermined patterns in the game by movable concentric circles each containing apertures for game pieces. The present claims require laterally slideably mounted slats structurally distinguishing over concentric circles. As such the combination of Shoptaugh and Nelson does not teach or suggest the current invention.
The game board is reconfigured laterally rather than circularly, allowing the game board to expand beyond the rectangular base. Slats can be moved off the base as long as one aperture is aligned with an aperture on an adjacent slat diagonally. The ability to extend slats in either direction allows for an undetermined and expanding playing field every time the game is played.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,331 to Fabian, ostensibly to show computer implementation of games, does not fill the gaps presented in Shoptaugh alone, or in combination with Nelson. Hence the clear and apparent, positively claimed elements of the apparatus and method are patentably distinct over the art of record. The extending lateral slats reshape the playing field each play and the method of play allows a player only one option per turn, either occupy an aperture by rotating the piece to their color OR move a slat one position in either lateral direction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an unusual game apparatus, in which the game board surface can be changed or altered by a player as that player's turn, rather than simply rotating another game piece on the surface, can slide a slat to change the configuration.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a gaming apparatus and method of play, that permits bidirectional, slidable reassembly of the gaming surface and provides three modes of play: a first mode wherein gaming pieces are rotated to the neutral color (unoccupied) on the board at game commencement, a second mode wherein game pieces are rotated to a player's determined color at the option of the players during play, and a third game over mode wherein one of at least two players' game pieces are configured on slidable slats in a predetermined arrangement, and wherein said gaming surface is structured such that it lacks home positions in any of said modes for placement of said pieces.
Finally, it is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a computer-assisted version of the game apparatus, wherein the elements are virtual and created by software, but the gaming rules and methods are the same as that shown in the physical version.